Story With No Name Yet
by NaluLove95
Summary: 16 year old Lucy wants to become an actress when she's out of high school. She's experiencing a heart breaking situation when her boyfriend does the unthinkable. Trying to pick up from where she left off she doesn't want this to hold her back and tries her best to do what she has to do to perform in the school play where there will be scouts looking for a fresh new face/
1. The Opening

My heart fluttered as I walked with my boyfriend Gray with his hand entwined in mine. School today past in a blur like usual. It always does when you love life and have an amazing boyfriend like mine. Today we decided to have lunch just the two of us. It was nice out so we decided to eat out in the school garden that had tables out under umbrellas.

_Sounds pretty nice right?_

We sat and ate our lunch talking about our day and teasing one another.

"Hey you got something on your shirt Luce." Gray smiles, oh gosh that smile was just gorgeous. He had perfect straight teeth and dark blue eyes that reminded me of the night sky. His short black hair spiked up. I looked in his eyes and saw a bit of mischief that's when I know he's joking.

"Oh no!" I say in between laughs "I am not falling for that one again."

He pretends to be hurt and gasps "What, you don't trust me?"He gives me the hurt puppy look that just makes me bust our laughing. I shake my head knowing that I'm going to regret this.

"Ok, ok if you say so just stop with the look!"

He smiles as I look down which of course I see nothing. Confused I continued to look around my floral pink and white dress. Usually by now he would flitch my nose and say 'gotcha'.

"I don't see any-." I look up at him and bam I feel something soft and weird on my nose which turned out to be whip cream from his pumpkin pie.

"You jerk!" I laugh, wiping the cream off with my napkin.

He just starts chuckling so I throw some of my blueberries from the container at him which of course just makes him laugh even more. I pretended to be angry and turned around.

"Awe babe." He said in between laughs "I was just messing with you." He comes up behind me and holds me in his arms. I can smell his sweet cologne brush off of him and his lips against my neck as he mumbles "I'm sorry babe. Forgive me?" His breath tickles me and I can't help but smile. If there's anyone who can break my act it's him. I turn around and face him looking him in the eye. Smiling I place my arms around his neck and lean towards him so close that my lips are just an inch away hovering from his. I look up at him and smile "Apology not accepted."

At that moment the bell rings and I break apart from his grasp leaving him slumped. "Awe that's not fair you did that on purpose." He whined

I looked up at him with an innocent look "What? Now why would I do that?"

"Can I please just get a kiss good-bye before class?" He gives me the puppy look and puts his arms around my waist.

I chuckle and grab my bag "How about we finish this after school okay Gray." I smirk. He teases me with jokes, I tease him by my actions leaning for the kiss and then backing out!

_Boo-Yah!_

He groans knowing that I would make him wait.

"Fine!" he crushes me in a bear hug and kisses my head. "I'll see you later." He winks.

I smile and head towards my English class ready for this day to be over.

I sat near the back on the right side of the classroom by the window. My eyes were practically glued to the clock above the teacher's desk.

_Just thirty more minutes I sighed._ _Why is it that it's always around this time that everything starts to go by so slow?_

Mrs. Egan was discussing the book we're currently finishing; Nickel and Dimed.

In the middle of her discussion the door creaked open and Natsu walked right in.

He had his pink hair spiked as usual and was wearing a dark blue and black plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath that brought out his charcoal eyes. His shirt definitely showed off his biceps and made him look sexy as always.

_Leave it to Natsu to come to the last class of the day late._

Mrs. Egan didn't even bother to read his pass and instructed him to throw it away.

Natsu walked right over to me and took the seat behind me. I felt a surge of annoyance running through me.

_Why does he always have to sit behind me? Couldn't he sit somewhere else?_

I literally felt him breathing on me and couldn't concentrate on the lecture not that I was paying attention in the first place.

Fumed, I turn around taking him by surprise and whisper as sweetly as I could through my gritted teeth.

"Can you please stop breathing on my neck?"

He looked at me amused with his half smile and answered "It didn't bother you before and I thought you liked it?" he winked

EW. What? Did he always have to be so arrogant?

"How about you brush your teeth once in a while then we'll talk." I fired back. He looked at me taken a back and put his hand to his mouth to check his breath. I couldn't help but smile that I got him to feel a little insecure about something! Before he could reply we were both startled by a smack in the front of the classroom.

When I turned around I saw Mrs. Egan with a ruler in her hand on the table looking at us. I guess she hit the table trying to get our attention.

"Natsu and Lucy," She called us and I had a feeling this wasn't the first time. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I shake my head no and turn all the way around and picked up my pencil ready to take notes. The class was making me nervous staring at me. Don't get me wrong I love the attention but I prefer it under the right circumstances like when I'm on stage.

Mrs. Egan was so annoyed with the interruption she lost her place and just ranted to the class about how we need to start paying attention and that our generation is so rude. She went on about it until the bell rang. As I got up to leave with Natsu following behind me we hear Mrs. Egan call us to stay after class.

"Thanks a lot!" I mutter to Natsu who just leans towards me and whispers in my ear with his deep velvety voice

"You're welcome, and for the record my breath doesn't smell." He blows his breath on my face and I throw him a disgusted look that leaves him smiling.

_Actually his breath didn't stink at all. It was minty and fresh but I wasn't going to tell him that!_

Mrs. Egan motions us to sit down in the desks on the front row.

I looked up at the clock and hoped this wasn't going to take long. I have to meet up with Gray and go audition for the school play after school which Mrs. Egan is aware of considering she's the director of the performance.

She sits down on her chair looking at us as though she's collecting her thoughts and trying to figure out where to begin.

"Lucy…" She began. The look she gave me made me stir in my seat.

_Is she really that upset that I talked in class during her lecture for the first time ever!?_

"I'm afraid your grades are dropping and as your English teacher I don't recommend that you try out for the play this semester until you get them up."

I felt my heart drop and just stared at her with bulging eyes.

_What did she say? It can't be true I must have misheard!_

"I-I'm sorry what!?" I start becoming hysterical and panic"Your joking right Mrs. Egan?" She looks at me empathetically. "You can't be serious!" I yell, standing up "Does this have to do with what happened in class? I mean it won't happen again! I was just annoyed-." Mrs. Egan cuts me off

"Lucy, this has nothing to do with what happened today. Your grades have been dropping since the middle of your last performance. Now, I was generous in not cutting you off before and you can audition for the play IF you get your grades up in the next three weeks." It took a while for my mind to wrap around this idea.

_I didn't even know I was falling behind. How am I supposed to make up my grades in three weeks!? Will that even be enough time?_

_It has to be, otherwise, my dream of becoming an actor and all those years and time of training would be for nothing._

I was too busy thinking that I didn't even notice that she was talking to Natsu.

_Oh gosh I forgot he was here! Wait...why IS he here? Maybe I should listen and find out instead of thinking so much._

"Do you understand?" Mrs. Egan asked Natsu.

He just nodded and asked if we could leave already. Our teacher tried not to roll her eyes obviously annoyed with him and said

"Let me finish and then you can go."

"Proceed." Natsu gestured with his hand which just ticked off Mrs. Egan but she just shook it off and continued.

"Since you two are not the only ones who are failing my class which by the way isn't even that hard if you actually do the work." She eyed Natsu who couldn't look her in the eye because he was of course guilty of that. "And actually make an effort to do your work and not make it look and sound as though you did it at the last minute." She continued, this time looking my way.

It's true. I've been so busy practicing, deciding what to audition with, that I have been completing my homework the night before and during lunch.

She seemed satisfied that she got through to us and finished"You would both be passing my class. And since you're not you both have the honor to join me every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday for a tutoring session during lunch AND after school."

"WHAT?" I sat up in my seat.

_Not only do I have to deal with Natsu in class but now I have to study with him during my lunch and after school! So not cool._

"Isn't there anything we could-?"

She cut me off

"Nope this is non-negotiable. I already consulted your parents who agreed to this and have come up with a carpool plan for those of you who try the excuse 'I don't have a ride home so I can't go.' Not going to cut it."

_Of course she would…great now I have to go home and deal with my parents too? Why does she care so much what we do with our free time? If we don't want to do the work then oh well that's our problem not hers! Ugh._

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, packing her bag to leave. She was shocked as much as I when Natsu raised his hand.

"Yes?" She questioned.

_Maybe he has a way to get us out of it or better yet a compromise._

"What happened to Thursday?"

We both caught on to what he was talking about. We have tutoring on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday but not on Thursday? This time she couldn't help but to roll her eyes at him.

"Oh my gosh." I muttered. _Is he for real?_

"What?" he asked innocently

Mrs. Egan had her stuff ready and told us to get out before we make her head ache even worse. Which I can understand considering Natsu gives me a huge head ache as well. I feel bad for Mrs. Egan having to deal with other students like the pink haired weirdo who just likes to mess around. I wonder why he does it.

I walk down the hallway heading towards the front of the school when I hear someone calling me from behind and saw that it was my friend Erza. She was running down the hall with her scarlet hair up in a messy but cute pony tail. She had soft brown eyes and was about 5'2 just like me. I noticed that she looked pumped and seemed to carry bad news with the look she gave me.

"What's the matter?" I ask

She hesitated as if pondering on whether or not she should tell me. After a couple of seconds she sighs and grabs my hand.

"It's probably better if you see it for yourself…" She whispers. I have never seen happy always in a positive mood Erza this upset. We run down the hall and turn around the corner heading for the library. Before we enter she grabs my arms and tells me "No matter what happens remember I am here for you and he never deserved you in the first place. I'll kill him too if you want just say the word."

I looked at her confused not sure what she meant but I nodded and headed inside. She led me to the back where it's hidden by shelves and shelves of books and then my feet stop as though I were paralyzed by what I saw. My eyes burned and tears were threatening to show themselves.

_I can't breathe….where did all the air go damn it? _I gasped for air and that got Gray's attention from his little make out session…with another guy!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Today's song is an easy one **Your Love is A Lie**-Simple plan. Can you guess what will happen next? Comment below what you think. Thanks for reading!(:

I KNOW they are out of character, I was trying to go for that, what do you think of their opposites and this last scene with Gray!? Who do you think he was making out with haha(; First one to guess right will get to read the second chapter first(:


	2. Fading Memories

First off I just want to say CONGRATS to cry5329! You're the only one who guessed right on the previous chapter So I dedicate this to YOU!((: Enjoy! Loved the comments very entertaining and totally motivated me to write again after my crappy two weeks(:

Previously on The Story With No Name Yet:

Lucy's grades are dropping and their English teacher Mrs. Egan told her she can't be in the school play if she doesn't make it up. Natsu and her have to study together during lunch and after school and that sucks for Lucy cause she doesnt like him. Erza discovers that Lucy's boyfriend Gray is cheating on her with another guy! Not knowing if Lucy would believe her Erza showed her and now Lucy's depressed and upset because she's head over heels in love with Gray who just broke her heart and thats what you missed on TSWNNY.

(Sorry I was watching Glee and couldn't help it! What do you guys think? Should I make a small paragraph summary for all the future chapters about the previous chapter?)

_I can't breathe...where did all the air go damn it?_ I gasped for air and that got Gray's attention from his little make out session...with another guy!

_This can't be happening…_

Gray got up from where he was sitting and walked towards me.

_This can't be happening… _

I felt light headed and paralyzed.

_How can Gray be into guys? I have to be dreaming please lord tell me that this is all a nightmare and that Gray will turn into a hideous monster that will wake me up from this horrible situation. Sadly this was my reality._

"Lucy, please let me explain." Gray begged.

I couldn't look at him without feeling betrayed. He told me he loved me and then he goes and cheats on me?

_Was I that bad of a girlfriend that I turned him gay? No. That type of thing doesn't happen I can't make someone gay can I?_

Gray held me in his arms snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say?" he whispered. Tears were threatening to fall but I held them back.

_No. I will not cry in front of him. I have to be strong. _

But I can only do so much. As soon as he lets me go he locked his eyes with mine and leaned in for a kiss.

_He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to kiss and forget about this whole thing_. I back hand him across the face so hard it echoed in the library and made Erza jump a little.

I was filled with so much rage and pain I couldn't help but step on his toe as well. There was so much I wanted to do to make him feel my pain, but there's nothing I can do that will even give him the slightest of clue of how much this hurts. Gray grunted in pain obviously shocked by my sudden actions.

"Lucy I-." he started

I couldn't listen to him anymore just the sound of his voice annoyed me.

"How about I save you the trouble" I interrupt

"No please let me-."

I got up in his face and whispered ever so calm that it gave me the chills. He held on to my every word knowing that there was nothing else to do but listen.

"No. You listen to me. I'm done with you and your excuses." I started choking up and said in between tears "Don't you ever talk to me again!" I bolted out of the library not knowing where I was headed. My chest was aching and I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating between sobs and when I thought I was far enough I dropped my bag and my knees gave out as I fell on the grass by the old oak tree in the school garden.

_I'm so stupid! How did I fall for his tricks? Why didn't I see this before?_

My breathing was slowly calming down and I eventually just wept silent tears. I'm surprised by how much I'm crying you'd think I'd die of dehydration.

_My mind raced over stupid memories of Gray and I when we were first dating. I remember how he has trying to hold my backpack for me but I wouldn't let him. He put his arm through one of the loose straps and spun us around until I gave up. The laughter of that day echoed in my mind._

_"Gray, you're going to make me trip." I yell as he spun us around in circles with my backpack._

_"Well then let go and let me be a gentleman for once!" he laughed._

_He always teased me that I tried to be the guy in the relationship because I didn't like him holding doors for me, carrying my stuff etc._

My heart longs for him but my mind knows that he betrayed me and no memory no matter how wonderful or precious is going to change that.

"Lucy?"

I was startled by a deep voice. At first I thought I was dreaming until I heard his footsteps come around the oak tree and he came into view.

Seriously can't he just leave me alone! Gray walked over to me and grabbed my arm before I could run away again.

"Let me go!" I pull my arm trying to get away from him but instead I end up pulling him down and we start to roll down the small hill and what luck. He ends up on top of me!

He looked into my brown eyes and I don't know what he saw but whatever it was it made him very sad. As much as I dislike him at the moment that made me feel bad too, but, my feelings stay the same. We're both out of breath as he places his head on mine and whispers

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me please forgive me it was just a dare." I heard his voice crack and saw some fugitive tears which he quickly tried to hide. Gray let me go and just sat beside me in silence. "I swear I love you and I would never want to hurt you! Lyon and I were just messing around when Juvia brought up the game truth or dare."

I sat up and looked at him I mean really looked at him. The Gray I knew wouldn't have done anything as stupid as that dare or no dare.

"I don't believe you." I murmur

_There is no way that someone who was dared to do something like that without wanting to would be that passionate about the kiss._ _I know Gray is one of those guys who can't pass up a dare but that kiss was something else._

It gave me the shivers just thinking about it.

_No. This wasn't just any dare. Gray has to likes guy and maybe he's just not even fully aware of it himself. I have to let him go so he can discover who he really is and what it is he wants in life. I don't want to be the one to hold him back on that experience._

Gray lifted my chin so I would look into his crystal blue eyes.

_I'm going to miss staring into his eyes and making him smile. His laughter and jokes will all be nothing but a memory waiting to be erased in time. _

He moved his hands towards my neck which surprised me at first until I realized he was looking at the locket he gave me when we first started dating.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked. I removed the chain and handed it to him. Opening the locket a picture of us when we first met was revealed. I was smiling like a happy idiot and Jace was too. His hair was a mess and his eyes were on me.

"Do you remember how we first met?" He asked hopeful. I smiled at him and grabbed the locket admiring the picture.

"How could I ever forget? I pushed you in the lake." I chuckled as the memory rushed to me perfectly clear as though it was only yesterday.

_We were at the Road-Bridge Park across the lake that was a murky green and had a calming effect. I heard ducks quaking their way towards shore creating ripples in the water. My eyes lay on a beautiful white duck with black around his eyes as though it were a mask. I have never seen one like that before. People were throwing bread crumbs for the duck to eat driving them away from me. I begged my dad to buy some duck food to hand to the little duckling and after three minutes of my persuasive little speech I got it! _

_I ran towards the lake desperately looking for the little duckling. An hour and a half past by and still there was no sign of him. Just when I was about to give up I hear quaking in the distance. Finally, I located the duck by the white bridge in the smaller pond. I ran up the bridge and started feeding the duck that happily ate the food. I led him to the other side of the bridge bringing him closer to the shore when I hear someone coming up behind. I didn't recognize them and as soon as I felt and arm on my shoulder I turned around and pushed whoever was behind me. _

_It turned out to be a very cute guy. His black hair was a little long and could use a cut but besides that he was quite attractive. _

_"I'm so sorry!" I cried helping him up _

_He was soaking wet but he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he looked at me with admiration and interest. It was kind of awkward at first with him not saying anything._

_"Are you ok?" I ask. My words interrupted whatever it was in his thoughts and he replied with a grin._

_"A little water never killed anyone right?" He joked_

_We walked and talked about many things until the sun was just about to set and it was time to go home._

_"Well it was nice meeting you Gray" I smiled. In the little hours I knew him I became rather fond of him and hated to say goodbye._

_"Wait!" he grabbed my arm. He seemed surprised that he took the liberty to grab me like that and asked me sheepishly "um…do you think maybe I can take a picture with you?" _

_I was flattered with the request but I never did like taking pictures so I sadly declined. Just when I was about to turn around he says_

_"Consider it an 'I'm sorry I pushed you in the lake and ruined your favorite clothes'?" _

_I smirked this guy was such a little sneak._

_"That's not fair!" I complained_

_He just shrugged his shoulders and held up the camera waiting. I gave in and stood beside him._

_"Wait! Before we take this picture you have to do something for me first." I smiled_

_Gray looked at me confused but out of curiosity agreed. I led him to the lake and suggested the picture get taken here. He shook his head and smiled because that was the same place where I pushed him earlier. _

_I took the camera from him patiently waiting and then._

_*SPLASH*_

_I pushed him in the lake again. He reached the surface of the water gasping for air and shaking water from his hair._

_"What was that for this time?" He asked not a hint of anger in his voice. It was more of amusement._

_My heart did flip flops as I prepared my next move. _

_"So that I can do this." I close the space between us and give him a sweet soft kiss on his lips. This took him by pleasant surprise and he just stared at me smiling like he is in the picture._

_"Smile!" I called_

_*Snap*_

The thought of my life without him saddened me. I can't really picture it because I need him like I breathe air. My heart belongs to him and even though his is somewhere else that's ok. Just as long as he's in my arms nothing can go wrong anymore.

"I love you and only you so get that through your thick head." He smiled.

He seemed like he was somewhere far away. Probably thinking the same thing as me.

I gave him a weak smile.

How can I possibly move on without him? He's my life my soul mate and it was just one mistake.

"I love you more."

_Can I really be this selfish?_

He seemed surprised by my response and cupped my face. I closed my eyes patiently waiting for a kiss that never came.

Todays song is **No love by Simple Plan**. What do you think the next chapter is going to be about!?


	3. Gone Insane

"Natsu," Lisanna called from across the quad as I headed towards the garden. She had short white hair with bangs that covered half her face. She started jogging up towards me with her blue eyes full of anticipation.

"Where's the fire Lisanna?" I shouted back. She completely ignored my comment and went on with whatever it was she had to tell me and by the look of her face I can tell this was going to be good.

"You know that blondie you like?" She wiggled her eyebrows obviously amused at my reaction to the comment.

"I don't like anybody right now!" I insisted making her roll her eyes at me.

"Oh whatever! You know you just want to hold her in your arms and lock into each others eyes and kiss her." she mocked with kissy faces.

"I'm just playing'!" she continued socking me lightly on the shoulder "Anyways, I was over at the library a couple minutes ago and stuff went down with her and her man." I looked at her more intensely suddenly curious and widened my eyes when I heard how Gray was sucking face with Lyon.

I stopped her "whoa wait, wait stop right there." It took me a while to process all this. "OUR Lyon? The crazy-"

Lisanna cut me off and finished my sentence "football player who was dating little miss Ultear in English class? I'm afraid so." She examined my reaction carefully which was useless cause no matter what she says I do NOT have a crush on Ultear.

Ultear was your typical black hair brown eyed hypocrite who thought she was cool just because her boyfriend is the quarterback. She was pretty and petite but has a bitchy and over controlling attitude. I remember there was this one time I was talking to Lyon about an assignment we had and she came up to me clearing her throat.

"Can I help you?" I asked, she rolled her eyes as though I asked the most ridiculous question.

"Yeah, you're in my seat." She snapped

_Is she for real? I thought I mean of course I moved out of respect for the women in my class who were eyeing me. Ever since then I didn't like her not one bit. _

"Um hello, is anyone in there?" Lisanna snapped her fingers in my face bringing me back to reality.

"What?"

She didn't even bother to roll her eyes and just urgently repeated what she said "I said she went towards the school garden if you want to go and you know." She motioned, still not knowing what she meant she slaps her palm on my head and continues "Comfort her you moron!"

_I looked at her confused, why would I go after Ultear let alone comfort her? She's horrible and mean and just fake._

"But I told you I don't like anybody especially Ultear."

It was quiet and I think I probably misunderstood who we were talking about because the next thing I know she back hands my head.

"Ouch, will you stop hitting me?" I scowled

"I don't know, will you ever decide to get a brain? I'm talking about Lucy! She's the only blonde out of the two!" she glared

That's when it all hit me. Of course she meant Lucy! Gray was Lucy's boyfriend and he cheated on her with another guy right in front of her! I mean don't get me wrong Luce is cool and all but I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she'd want to speak to in this situation. Lisanna's the only other person who knows how much Luce means to me I mean she's done so much for me. We were great friends at one point but I screwed it up like I screw everything else up.

Lisanna put her hand on my shoulder and gently spoke "It's been three years Natsu and she needs someone right now. I'm pretty sure _that _will be the last thing on her mind."

_She's right _I thought. Luce needs me and if anything I swore that no matter what if there ever came a day when she needed someone no matter how big or small it was I'd be there. I thanked Lisanna and ran off to where the garden was and stopped behind the building.

Right by the big oak tree in the middle of the garden lay Lucy crying. She was wearing a white and pink floral dress and had her beautiful shiny blonde hair down and curled. I swear I felt my heart drop when I saw her like that. Slowly I walked towards her trying not to scare her when out of the corner of my eye I see _him._

I don't know where the anger inside of me came from but I just knew that I wanted to beat his face in. These horrid thoughts had me scared for a moment. I don't think I've ever had such violent thoughts before. Quickly, I turned around and hid besides the building and watched him as he tried to talk to Luce.

She got up trying to leave when he grabbed her and the next thing I know they're rolling down the hill. I was just about to go run over there and give him a piece of my mind when I hear them talking about a necklace and a lake. It wasn't long before I hear nothing but silence. Gray was cupping her face and she closed her eyes waiting to be kissed.

Looks like they worked things out I thought. There was nothing else for me to do but to give them their privacy. I walked back towards the student garage where Lisanna was laying on the hood of my cherry red 2008 Cuda. Just one look at my face told her it was best not to say anything and just get in the car.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna sighed, not wanting to go home I decided to just drive. Drive away from these confusing feelings. My mind couldn't wrap around the idea of Gray and Lucy back together. I don't know what it was but it felt as though my heart dropped when they were about to kiss.

Since when did I start having these types of feelings? I need to repay Luce for everything she's done for me not gets emotionally involved! I'll never forget everything she's done for me for as long as I live. I know it may sound dramatic but she saved me from what would have been the biggest mistake of my life.

"I'm just going for a drive is all?" I answer. Lisanna is my proof that I've gone insane since that night I lost _her._

"You can't keep blaming yourself for this Natsu! When are you going to let it go?"

I drove faster my blood was rising with heat as the events of that night came to mind.

_It was freshman year and all the seniors were at Laxus's 18th birthday party. Mike, Lisanna, and I were few of the freshmen who were determined "cool" enough to be invited. Music was blasting and people were drinking and there were colorful lights flashing on and off throughout the house. Lisanna brought along her cousin Lucy. She had gorgeous brown eyes and had soft silky smooth naturally tanned skinned. Her blonde hair was straightened and just bounced around with every step she took. _

_We all started drinking some vodka mixed with coke, all of us that is, except for Lucy. _

_"Aren't you going to drink anything?" Lisanna hollered over the loud music _

_"No thanks I got my water." Lucy replied_

_"Whatever misses goody two shoes" Lisanna laughed rolling her eyes annoyed at her cousin. Later that night we were all too drunk and Jared, our ride, was over the top wasted._

_All I remember was the four of us fighting. Lucy refused to get in that car claiming that Jared was too drunk. In the end she convinced me and Lisanna to stay. Lucy called her cousin Mira who took us home and called my dad. I remember getting yelled at but then the next morning my dad came into my room awkward like with breakfast for me to eat in bed. Next thing I know he's telling me that Mike and Jared were killed in a crash._

I guess I started shaking and worrying Lisanna.

"Natsu? Please stop the car. What's wrong?" I couldn't think I couldn't speak. I remember how angry I was at myself and how much I wanted to scream that this can't be real. I was in a complete daze and didn't really feel like myself and that's when I started to become reckless. The pain I felt was horrible and I had to numb it somehow so I started abusing drugs. To this day I wish I can take back the night I introduced her to her killer. I swear it was an accident but of course it was my fault. She wasn't supposed to die and it's my fault that things ended like they did. I thought she would be safe in his arms, I was too far gone but it was a death sentence instead. I drank some pills and my mind started getting fuzzy and my breathing slowed down. I could feel my heart thumping in my ears and pounding for air in my chest. Next thing I know there was screaming and metal crashing on metal. Car alarms went off and in the distance ambulances could be heard. I'll never forget the paramedic's last words before I passed out.

_"The girl was dead on the scene chief…"_

I looked over at Lisanna with my mind processing what it was she was saying.

_"You can't keep blaming yourself for this Natsu! When are you going to let it go?" _

I stopped to the right and turned off the car.

"I'm so sorry Lisanna." I whispered

I felt a hole burn through my chest as I reached over to the passenger side as Lisanna disappeared before my eyes as always.

_Like I said…Lisanna is my living proof that I am going insane. Maybe it's because of a guilty conscious or maybe it might even be her spirit guiding me. Either way I can't undo what has been done. No matter how much I beg and cry to God nothing will ever bring Lisanna back to life…_

_I was feeling inspired so I continued writing! Hope you all enjoy! Now for me to continue Forgotten Love! I'd appreciate it soo much if you guys check it out if you haven't already! Thank you everybody for you supporting comments they really do keep me going!(:_


End file.
